peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 August 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-08-26 ; Comments *An amusing letter from one Gordon McNichol about Brechin City Football Club. *Another letter discusses the scarcity of the Joy Division flexidisc. *Pronounces The The - "The Thee". *Gets very enthusiastic about the Simple Minds track. *The 400 Box file is the complete show in AM quality. The Hinton Box file contains some of the tracks in stereo: these are marked with a §. The Derby Box file is the first 94 minutes in excellent stereo FM. *Tracklisting also available at Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8706827029/sizes/l/in/set-72157633271173476/ Sessions *Young Marble Giants, first and only session. Official release on The Peel Sessions, Strange Fruit WMD 672025. *Big In Japan, first and only session (repeated from 1979) Tracklisting *'Files a & c' begin at start of show. *Dead Kennedys: Kill The Poor (album - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red B RED 10 *Selecter: The Whisper (7") Chrysalis CHS S1 *Roky Erickson & The Aliens: Cold Night For Alligators (album - Roky Erickson And The Aliens) CBS S CBS 84463 *Young Marble Giants: Search For Mr Right (session) § *Cravats: Precinct (7" - Precinct / Who's In Here With Me?) Small Wonder SMALL TWENTY-FOUR *Harlem Spirit: Dem A Sus (In A Moss) (7") CSS CSS005 *A Certain Ratio: Shack Up (7") Factory Benelux / Les Disques Du Crépescule FAC BN 1-004 *Heartbreakers: Born To Lose (7" b-side Chinese Rocks) Track *Big In Japan: Suicide High Life (session) § *Dead Kennedys: When You Get Drafted (album - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red B RED 10 *Young Marble Giants: Posed By Models (session) *Modern English: Home (v/a 12" - Presage(s)) 4AD BAD 11 *Pablo & Rockers Allstars: Black Ants Lane (split 7" with Tetrack - Let's Get Together / Black Ants Lane) Pablo International *Buzzcocks: Are Everything (7" - Are Everything / Why She's A Girl From The Chainstore) United Artists BP 365 *Saal 2: Angst Vorm Tanzen (7") Zick Zack ZZ 5 *Bathroom Renovations: Intensely Henna'd (v/a album - Unzipping The Abstract (Bands Of The Manchester Musicians' Collective) MMC MMC 1 *Young Marble Giants: Brand New Life (session) § *The The: Controversial Subject (7") 4AD AD 10 (tape flip) *Dead Kennedys: Let's Lynch The Landlord (album - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red B RED 10 *Sky High: Red Light (EP - Ghettos Of Your Own Kind) Revana *Soft Boys: Kingdom Of Love (7" EP - Near The Soft Boys EP) Armageddon AEP 002 § *Young Marble Giants: Final Day (session) § *Big In Japan: Don't Bomb China Now (session) § *Bobby Patterson: I'm In The Wrong (7" EP Charly Triple Dynamite) Charly R&B (also accidentally plays the end of the previous track..) *Dead Kennedys: Drug Me (album - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red B RED 10 *Simple Minds: Constantinople Line (album - Empires And Dance) Zoom / Arista SPART 1140 *Merger: You Are To Me As Love (album - Armageddon Time) Emergency ERD 010 *'File c' cuts out *Slow Twitch Fibres: Let's Face The Music And Dance *Young Marble Giants: Nita (session) § *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Trophy *Prince Far-I & Congo Ashanti Roy: 83 Struggle *Big In Japan: Goodbye (session) § *'File a' ends at end of show. File ;Name *a) 1980-08-26 John Peel Radio 1.flac *b) BH008 JP 1980-08-26 Side A *c) 1980-08-26 Peel Show DB189.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:59:51 *b) 00:26:28 *c) 01:33:43 ;Other *a) Complete show. File created from T275 of the 400 Box. *b) File created from BH008 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *c) File created from DB189 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?jmnnm3md2m1 *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Hinton Box Category:Tishbriz August 1980 Category:Derby Box